Disc-O-Inferno
Disc-O-Inferno was a robot with a horizontal 30kg spinning disc. It was similar in shape and weaponry to Hypno-Disc in Series 4, but was shaped like Fluffy from Series 6 onwards, and was fitted with disco-like lights at the back of the machine. It could also run upside down. It competed in Series 4, 6, 7 and Extreme 1. When it could get the disc working it had the potential to cause major damage but the robot and the weapon were very unreliable and most of its battles were lost due to it breaking down. Its greatest achievement was winning the second annihilator in Extreme Series 1. It also reached its heat final in Series 6, but lost in Round 1 in both its first and last appearances. Robot History Series 4 Disc-O-Inferno made its debut against fellow newcomers Major Tom and the 25th seed Shadow of Napalm. Disc-O-Inferno started strongly by repeatedly attacking Shadow Of Napalm and causing minor dents in the armour, and the team looked to have done enough damage to go through but after running into Shadow of Napalm, a loose wire next to the antenna moved forward and short circuit the electronics meaning the robot turned itself off, leaving Disc-O-Inferno was completely out. The dead machine was placed onto the arena floor flipper by Dead Metal and thrown out of the competition. The team later entered the Celebrity Special where Disc-O-Inferno was put under the control of Boyband Five. However it lost in the first round to Sir Chromalot. Extreme 1 Before their Mayhem battle against Velocirippa and Comengetorix, the Disc-O-Inferno team admitted they did not wish to compete in the following UK championships. This did not show in the actual battle, as Disc-O-Inferno's 30 kilo flywheel caused severe damage to Comengetorix before immobilising it. It then turned on Velocirippa, tearing its side panel away, then off completely. With both immobilised, the House Robots closed in and finished them off, putting Disc-O-Inferno through to the annihilator. Disc-O-Inferno went into the Annihilator as one of the favorites after its mayhem performance. In the Annihilator they would meet Napalm 2, Spirit of Knightmare, Panic Attack, The Steel Avenger and Fighting Torgue(Under the form of Hippobotamus) In Round 1 of the Annihilator Disc-O-Inferno tore part of the armour off Napalm then stayed out of the fight for most of the battle, tearing a bit of armour off of Panic Attack, then staying out of the fray once again. After that it tore off the plastic covering of Fighting Torque, immobilising it. But it was then attacked by Panic attack and pushed into Matilda's 27 kilo flywheel by Spirit of Knightmare which seemed to immobilise Disc-O-Inferno. Luckily it was Fighting Torque who were counted out first, putting Disc-O-Inferno throught to the next round. Napalm couldnt continue as it had problems, so it was eliminated from the annihilator and it went to Round 3. At the start of Round 3, Disc-O-Inferno stayed out of the battle once again while Panic Attack lifted The Steel Avenger against the side wall, which then self-righted and escaped. Panic attack attacked Disc-O-Inferno and the Steel Avenger then tried to axe the flywheel robot but missed every time. Disc-O-Inferno then stayed away for the rest of the fight, it tried to damage Spirit of Knightmare but had no effect. Afterwards Spirit of Knightmare flipped The Steel Avenger which couldn't self-right and was counted out by the Refbot. In the next round Panic Attack seemed to have a mechanical problem and couldn't be repaired in time for the battle so was eliminated and Disc-O-Inferno were throught to the annihilator final. In the final Disc-O-Inferno shredded bits off Spirit of Knightmare, buckling and bending the flipper, then bending the back panel in on itself. Spirit of Knightmare stopped moving and were counted out, making Disc-O-Inferno the annihilator champion. Series 6 Disc-O-Inferno met Behemoth, Tridentate and Derek 2 in Round 1. At the start of the battle Disc-O-Inferno stayed away from the action to get its 3000rpm disc up to speed, Derek 2 landed on top of it from a Behemoth flip right afterwards, but Disc-O-Inferno damaged Derek and Tridentate. It then attacked Behemoth, damaging its drive on one side, and pushing it onto the flame pit. It also immobilized Tridentate by ripping off its side guards while Behemoth immobilized Derek 2. It then unhinged Behemoth's scoop and immobilized the robot to progress to Round 2, and face Killer Carrot 2. Disc-O-Inferno tore off Killer Carrot 2's front panels, before damaging its opponent's wheels. It was lifted up by the Killer Carrot, but landed back on its wheels damaged its side armour and one of its wheels, almost tearing it clean off. It then proceeded to tear more pieces of Killer Carrot but drove over a flame vent, this caused the disc robot to have controll problems and started smoking, meanwhile Killer carrots damaged wheel was causing them problems and were shoved into a CPZ by Shunt. Fortunatly Disc-O-Inferno started moving again and scese was called so they won the judges decision. This meant Disc-O-Inferno faced Bigger Brother in the heat final. The Heat Final started with Disc-O-Inferno driving away from Bigger Brother, trying to stay away but ended up almost driving into Sir killalot and while trying to escape got stuck onto the arena sidewall. Dsc-O-Inferno then were stuck between Bigger brother and Killalot, who went on the attack, pushing the robot into the middle of the arena. Disc-O-Inferno were then flipped repeatedly by Bigger brother who accessed Disc-O-Inferno's 5cm ground clearance, and pushed it into the angle grinders, then it was flipped into the pit button. After that the Disc of Disc-O-Inferno had stopped working so to escape they drove into the decsending pit. Series 7 It fought Tough as Nails, B.O.D. and Robochicken in the first round. It started off the fight by staying away as Tought as Nails activated the pit, then once the 3000rpm disc was up to speed they attacked B.O.D, ripping something off the robot from Blackburn, but were then immediately seized by Tought as Nails and dropped down the open pit. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 6 *Losses: 4 Series Record *Series 1-3: Did not enter *Series 4: Heat, Round 1 *Series 5: Did not enter *Series 6: Heat Final *Series 7: Heat, Round 1 Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:Annihilator Champions Category:Robots from Cambridgeshire Category:Robots that debuted in Series 4 Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses